


[Podfic] when The End comes for real

by AceOfTigers



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Heaven, Hell, Humanity, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofwhen The End comes for realby phlintandsteel.Author's Summary:When The End comes for real, it’s just as Crowley supposed, with Heaven and Hell united against humanity....They stare down the Morning Star across the open expanse of the soon to be battlefield, humanity behind them, as much of it sheltered beneath their wings as they can manage.And then the Heavenly forces begin to sing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] when The End comes for real

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when The End comes for real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995880) by [phlintandsteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel). 



  
  


### With Music / Sound Effects*

**Length:** 00:07:46  
**Size:** 5 MB  
  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] when The End comes for real (music/fx) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/good-omens-when-the-endcomesforreal/GoodOmens_whenTheEndcomesforreal_phlintandsteel_music.mp3)

  


* _Highly_ recommend this version if your brain can deal with other sound under the narration.

### Without Music / Sound Effects

**Length:** 00:07:33  
**Size:** 4.7 MB  


**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] when The End comes for real (no music/fx) - MP3](https://archive.org/download/good-omens-when-the-endcomesforreal/GoodOmens_whenTheEndcomesforreal_phlintandsteel_nomusic.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> (Contains vague spoilers)
> 
> When I was a child I read _The Starlight Barking_ — the sequel to Dodie Smith's original _The Hundred and One Dalmatians,_ and folks, that book was a _wild_ ride, but the relevance to this story is that near the end, an alien dog god appears and speaks to every dog in the world simultaneously, but they quickly realize that this being appears to each dog as their same breed and speaking their language, and that always stuck with me as an interesting way for something with such powers to form a connection. All this to say that, while I'm not really religious, I apologize for giving Jesus an American accent, and if it were within my power, I would emulated that experience so that each listener would hear Jesus as someone like them.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank phlintandsteel again, because while I absolutely loved this story when I first read it over a year ago, rereading it now was an even more amazing experience — the mention of all the people who don't believe in the impending apocalypse, but even more, the hope and solidarity of so many billions of other people from all around the world finding a commonality and working together to save each other really hit home.
> 
> Originally recorded January 2020 (possibly before I got a proper pop filter, sorry!)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always loved!  
> [my Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a [transformative works statement](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Blanket_Statement) (and maybe how to pronounce your username!) on your AO3 profile?


End file.
